Avatar and the Scorpion King Prologue Story
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: As Mathayus, the Scorpion King, is settling into his new role, dark forces collaborate to throw him and two worlds into a war that they have never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Avatar the Last Airbender or the Scorpion King, only the story. Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and the Scorpion King belongs to Universal and WWE. They only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

_Previously on the Avatar and the Scorpion King:_

_Cassandra: After defeating the villainous Memnon and becoming the Scorpion King, Mathayus, the Akkadian and his friends would soon be thrown into the adventure of a lifetime. And so begins the continuing of the story of the Scorpion King and his new friend the Avatar. _

x

**Chapter One: A Dark Cult**

It had been two months since the city of Gomorrah had been liberated from Memnon's tyrannical rule and Mathayus had risen to power as the Scorpion King. The Akkadian himself was strolling through the refurbished palace along with his beloved Cassandra. The two were currently talking amongst themselves about how to better the relationships between them and the other kingdoms. They had already won the respect of the Nubian King, Balthazar and the other Free Peoples. Mathayus then said, "I'm just saying, we might not want to take things out of proportion when it comes to there being speculation amongst the guards."

"But it isn't just speculation, Mathayus." Cassandra argued as they walked out into the garden. She seemed worried as she said, "I fear that some of those still loyal to Memnon will try something. And soon."

"Cassandra, it's been two months." The Akkadian said, trying to ease her fears. Then he said, "I think that if someone was going to try something, they'd have already done it by now. And ended up without a limb."

"I suppose." She said, still not one hundred percent convinced. From up in a window, a lone guard watched the two as they continued walking. Quickly turning back into the shadow's of the palace the guard went to discuss their plan with his comrades.

\l/

The guard quickly walked through the halls before coming to a special wall. Quickly looing about to see if anyone was watching, he found the coast to be clear before touching a stone and muttered, "Even the sorceress does not know of the palace's secrets."

The wall slowly opened up to reveal a secret passage that led to a hidden chamber within the palace walls. Quickly stepping inside, the doorway shut behind him and torches ignited along the walls of the chamber. Four others were already waiting. The man in the middle wore a regal robe while his head was completely shaved and the other three kept their faces hidden under their hoods. The one in the middle sounded irritated as he said, "You are late."

"Forgive me, Kota." The guard said with a bow, "I was just watching the Akkadian and the Sorceress before coming here."

"Did they see you?" The man behind Kota in the middle asked. The late member shook his head before saying, "They were mostly thinking how there was no need to worry about dissenters from the ranks."

"Foolish thinking." Kota shook his head. He turned to a table with a scroll on it and walked over to it. A scowl formed on Kota's face as he said, "Thanks to this scroll that we were able to steal from King Balthazar, we will be able to bring power back to us."

Kota looked back and said, "Tonight, we will take what we need from Gomorrah and head for the City of the Dead."

"But can we do it without getting caught?" One of the others asked. Kota looked back and angrily questioned, "Are you experiencing doubts to the plan?!"

"N-No." The man stammered as Kota came threateningly close. He then said, "I'm just saying what if we are caught by the Sorceress's magic and the Akkadian decides to end us?"

"Her powers are weakening." Kota said with a scoff. He turned back to the table and then said, "Round up the soldiers and prepare to invade the crypts." He looked down at the scroll and said, "Memnon will rise again."

\l/

Over in Nubian territory, Balthazar was walking down a corridor with Queen Isis and two other men. He sounded truly angry as he asked, "And you're sure that the scroll has been stolen?"

"Yes, King Balthazar." The man nodded in confirmation. Balthazar glanced back and said, "That scroll was supposed to become part of a dark tome that would've been buried to keep out of the wrong hands! Did you at least track the thief?"

"Yes." The other man said, "We deduced that the thief's tracks were heading to Gomorrah."

This stopped Balthazar and Isis in their tracks. They looked to each other with concern before the former said, "Prepare a falcon and send a message to Mathayus to warn him of eminent danger. Tell him we will arrive as soon as we can to help him deal with the issue."

"At once, sire." One of the men said before they both moved off to do their tasks. Balthazar turns to Queen Isis and said, "If I think what is happening is happening, I pray that we make it in time."

"You and I both." She said before they moved to get ready.

\l/

Later that night, as the messenger falcon made its way to Gomorrah with Balthazar's message, the four men made their way through the catacombs underneath the palace. They soon came upon the passage way to their destination. The one in the front said, "Let's hurry up and get this over with."

"Superstitious about removing corpses?" The one on the other side of the group asks. The in front said, "Uh, yeah. Not only are we desecrating a grave, but we plan to use dark magic to bring one of the world's most fierce some warriors back to life."

"The other bodies were easy to move to the City of the Dead, this is the last one." The man at the back assured. They soon came before a large door. Written above the door in the ancient language was the words 'The Hall of the Dead' and at the center of the door was an odd shaped key hole.

\l/

Back on the surface portion of the palace, Mathayus was currently looking over the balcony where he had defeated Memnon. He sat on the edge while gazing out to the city. The sound of a screech made him look up to see a messenger falcon coming towards him. He held a covered arm and allowed the bird to land on his wrist. Seeing the parchment rolled on the bird's leg, Mathayus removed it and unrolled it to read. His eyes grew wide as he know knew that Cassandra was right. Quickly getting up and making the bird take flight for the journey back, the Akkadian turned back to the palace to find Cassandra.

\l/

Said sorceress was currently in her and Mathayus' room waiting for him to return. The doors opened and the Akkadian walked into the room. Holding the note to her he said, "It turns out that there might be some trouble within the city walls. A scroll with a spell was stolen from Balthazar."

"What kind of magic?" Cassandra asks as she looked over the note. Mathayus shook his head with a worried expression, "His note doesn't say, but I know that we can trust him when he says that it's bad."

Moving back to the doors he stopped before glancing back and said, "Get dressed. We need to hurry and see if the thief's already within the palace walls."

Suddenly, Cassandra inhaled sharply and her eyes glowed white. Mathayus looked back and rushed to his queen's side and asked, "Cassandra?"

She looked to him and said, "The thief is already here, but someone is down in the catacombs." Gripping his arm she said, "You must hurry."

Not needing to be told twice, Mathayus rushed to the door while grabbing a sword. As he ran down the hall he saw two guards and ordered, "You two, come with me. There's trouble down in the catacombs."

They ran after their king while keeping their spears at the ready.

\l/

The three behind him watched as he pulled out a small puzzle box before opening it up to reveal a key. The key had many points on it for the lock. He placed the key into the key hole and started to twist and turn. When he was able to open it, the doors started to rumble open as it slid back. No doubt everyone in the palace could hear the stones moving. When they had completely opened, all four of them walked into the catacombs. They didn't have to walk far as the only body in the chamber at the moment was that of the late Memnon. The former king's body had been placed in a stone casket as a sign of respect.

Reaching behind his back, the man pulled out a war hammer before walking over to the casket. When he stood in front of it, the man raised his hammer above his head before striking the lid. The stone lid busted open and the two halves sank down into the coffin. Looking back, he ordered, "Help me with this."

The three men moved to follow his commands and gripped the two halves of the coffin lid. With a quick push, they were able to push both pieces out of the coffin and onto the floor. Then looking into the coffin, they could see the charred remains of the former king. All four men reached down and gently lifted the deceased king out of his coffin. They were about to walk back out when a voice said, "You might want to put him back."

All four of them looked to the entrance to see the Akkadian and a few guards standing there. Pointing to them, Mathayus then sternly said, "You all have a lot of explaining to do."

"Argh!" One the hooded men exclaimed. Looking to the other three he questioned, "Where is Kota with our exit?"

Luck would be on their side however, as a red portal appeared behind them. Mathayus and the guards were shocked by this, and the four tomb desecraters' shock turned into devious smiles as they quickly moved to the opening. Seeing as they were about to get away, Mathayus readied his sword and shouted, "No!"

Running up to them he was able to slash the back of one of the men. The man cried out and released his hold on Memnon's body. As the man fell to the ground, the other three disappeared into the portal. Before Mathayus or the guards could go after them, it closed with a loud zap. Mathayus glared at the spot where the portal once stood and then turned to the man on the ground. Blood was starting to pool up in the man's tunic. Looking to the guards he ordered, "Get him help and hold him for questioning."

He walked past them and said, "I must find out who is responsible for this betrayal."

\\_|_/

Cassandra was making her way to Mathayus when she saw him turning the corner. Calling out, "Mathayus, what happened?"

"They got away, Cassandra." The Scorpion King told her as he continued to walk. Glancing back he asked, "Have you had any more visions?"

"None so far." She said with a shake of her head. The shriek of a hawk drew his attention. Looking out between the space of a couple of columns, they saw a hawk descending from the sky. It landed on the bottom of a column and both Mathayus and Cassandra saw that there was a message tied to its foot. Quickly moving to the bird, Mathayus took the note and quickly read it. Cassandra came closer, placed a hand on his arm and asked, "What does it say?"

"King Balthazar has a little insight to the situation." Mathayus said before rolling the note back up. Then he said, "But before I make any more moves, we wait for him and Queen Isis to arrive.

\\_|_/

**This story's dedication to:**

**Michael Clarke Duncan:**

**December 10, 1957 – September 3, 2012**

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** And the first chapter of the prologue part is done. I have a few more chapters before we get on with the main story. Be on the lookout for future chapters. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Avatar the Last Airbender or the Scorpion King, only the story. Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and the Scorpion King belongs to Universal and WWF. They only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Cassandra:** _Previously__ on the Avatar and the Scorpion King:_

"_I fear that those still loyal to Memnon will try something soon." __Cassandra says as she and her beloved Mathayus walk out into a garden. While they were talking, a lone guard watched before disappearing into the shadow's of the palace._

_In a secret part of the palace, a man in a robe by the name of Kota turned to a scroll and said, "Thanks to this scroll, we will be able to bring power back to us."_

_Kota looked to the others and said, "Tonight, we will take what we need and head for the City of the Dead."_

_Looking down to the scroll Kota sounded ominous as he said, "Memnon will rise again."_

_King Balthazar __looked to Queen Isis and said with worry, "If I think what is happening will happening, I pray that we make it in time."_

"_You and I both." She said as they continued walking._

_A messenger falcon carries a message from King Balthazar to King Mathayus._

_Mathayus and the guards were shocked by the sight of a red portal, and the four tomb desecraters' shock turned into devious smiles as they quickly moved to the opening. Seeing as they were about to get away, Mathayus readied his sword and shouted, "No!"_

_Running up to them he was able to slash the back of one of the men. The man cried out and released his hold on Memnon's body. As the man fell to the ground, the other three disappeared into the portal._

"_King Balthazar has a little insight to the situation." Mathayus said before rolling the note back up. Then he said, "But before I make any more moves, we wait for him and Queen Isis to arrive._

\\_|_/

**Chapter Two: The Power of the Scroll**

While Mathayus and Cassandra awaited for Balthazar and Isis' arrival, the four tomb desecraters' portal opened up in another place. The three men stepped out while still carrying the fallen Memnon's body. Standing a few yards from them was Kota as he lowered his arms. He smiled as the three came walking up and said, "Well done, my friends."

It was then that he noticed that the fourth was missing. Becoming slightly concerned he questioned, "Where is Taka? Why isn't he with you?"

"Taka was struck down by the Akkadian." One of the three told him while looking to the other two. Kota growled to himself before saying, "Taka always was destined to die by trash." But then a grin came unto his face and he said, "But let's make sure that his sacrifice will not be in vain." With a gesture of his hand he said, "Come. We have work to do."

The remaining three desecraters followed Kota down the dune towards a city that had a dark air about it. As they walked, Kota's smile grew as he knew that his master and a few others would be returning.

\\_|_/

Back at the city of Gomorrah, the horns at the front gates blew to announce that something was approaching the walls. Mathayus and Cassandra both stood at the gates as the guards began to open them up for King Balthazar and Queen Isis' arrival. The large gates slowly creaked open and they waited to see if it truly was King Balthazar. Lucky for them, it was as King Balthazar and Queen Isis walked in with a large army of soldiers right behind them. The three rulers and the sorceress all walked back to the palace and Mathayus asked, "So what exactly are we dealing with? Why did those men come and take Memnon's body?"

"They stole a very dangerous scroll from me and no doubt that with them stealing Memnon's body will not lead to anything good." Balthazar said, fearing the worst. Queen Isis then said, "The scroll contains a spell that can raise the souls of the dead and grant them great power."

"I have heard of this scroll." Cassandra said as she began to recall. Then she said, "It was meant to become part of a special book, but the spells on that scroll had been deemed too evil for it."

"How much time do we have?" Mathayus asks, knowing that this was serious. Balthazar shook his head as he guessed, "Days, maybe a few hours. Who knows."

"Then we should make haste, yes." Queen Isis suggested. All three of the others nodded in agreement. Mathayus informed, "We were able to capture one of the intruders. We should interrogate him."

"Sounds like a plan." Balthazar said. The four moved to finish preparations.

\\_|_/

At the city, Kota and the remaining three desecraters all stood in a large chamber in front a large group of warriors. Kota had a smile as he addressed them, "My friends! I thank you all for coming. Our efforts to bring our true master, the true Scorpion King will come to pass."

He turned and walked over to a casket that held the burnt body of Memnon resting inside. Though it had been a short time, the former Scorpion King was barely recognizable. Kota smiled as he said, "Soon, you will once again be among the living, sire."

Without looking back, he asked, "Have the remaining two been found."

"Yes, sir." One of the desecraters said with a nod. Then he added, "I hope that you know what you're doing? You're going to need a lot of energy to reanimate all three of them."

"Oh, I do." Kota said as he couldn't help but feel overjoyed about his plans coming true. He did his best to hide it, but he knew that it would be worth it. Looking back to the three he ordered, "Go and make sure that the final preparations are in place."

"Yes, sir." The three said with a bow. All three of them then turned and left the chamber. Kota looked to the soldiers and said, "Go and keep a look out. We may be having some uninvited guests."

They all saluted with fists on their chests before turning and walking out of the chamber too. Once they were all gone and Kota was sure that he was alone, he turned back to the casket and said, "What those brave souls don't realize is what it will take to revive you, Prince Takmet and Thorak. But it will be necessary to bring you all back, sire."

Turning around himself, Kota then said, "I will show you how much more of a skilled sorcerer I am than she ever was. And then you will realize your mistake of picking her over me."

With an evil cackle, Kota left the chamber himself as he prepared himself.

\\_|_/

Back at the city of Gomorrah, King Mathayus, Queen Cassandra, King Balthazar and Queen Isis all stood before a cot where the only desecrater they cot sat. He had been treated for his wound and was now being interrogated. King Mathayus then questioned, "Where did they go? And what are their plans for the scroll?"

"They should know." The desecrater said while motioning to Cassandra and Balthazar. With a sneer he said, "One has the knowledge and the other guards it." Then he placed a hand over his mouth and said, "Oops! Or should I say, was guarding it."

They all glared while Queen Isis walked up and kicked the man in the mouth. The desecrater yelled out in pain and clutched his face. He looked up to her with a glare and she said, "If you wish to avoid anymore pain, you will tell us what we want to know."

"Grr." The man said before giving in, "The scroll and the master's body were taken to the City of the Dead. Especially around this time of year."

"The lunar eclipse." Cassandra gasped. He nodded and said, "For the border between the mortal world and the next will be a blur and souls will be able to cross over much more easily."

This made the four move away from the desecrater and they spoke amongst themselves. Mathayus was the first to start, "Okay, if this is really happening, then we need to head there quickly."

"And we don't have long." Cassandra said as her fears were soon being realized. She then informed, "The lunar eclipse is tomorrow night."

"Then we'll need to round up all fighters and head to the City of the Dead." Balthazar then decided. Queen Isis then suggested, "We should ride tonight. It'll take a full day's ride to reach and make a full plan."

"Sounds good." Mathayus nodded, liking this idea. Then glancing back he asked, "What about him?"

"I say throw him in the dungeon." Balthazar said, "We've got bigger matters to take care of."

"Right." Mathayus said as the four walked out of the room. As they came out, Mathayus looked to the two guards and said, "Take him to the dungeon and then round up all the soldiers to meet up at the front gate."

They nodded and walked into the room while Mathayus and the other three walked down the halls.

Later that evening…

Later that night, Mathayus and Balthazar had rounded up all of their soldiers together. While King Balthazar and Queen Isis sat on horseback like the rest of the troops, Mathayus and Cassandra sat on the back of Mathayus' trusty camel. Mathayus looked to them and said, "Loyal soldiers of Gomorrah, warriors of Nubia, tonight we ride for battle. We ride to stop dark forces at work. To protect the peace of the new age. And know that your sacrifice should you fall will not be in vain."

"To arms!" King Balthazar and Queen Isis shouted at the same time. All the troops shouted in unison, "TO ARMS!"

"To arms!" Two new voices shouted. Mathayus, Cassandra, Balthazar and Isis looked to see Arpid and Ardeth riding up on their own horse. Philos also came riding up on a horse as well. Mathayus rode up to them and questioned, "What are the three of you doing here?"

"We are going with you, my friend." Arpid answered with a big smile. Mathayus gave him an incredulous look and asked, "Into danger?"

"Yes, into danger." Arpid said with a nod of his head. He started to look uncertain about it, but still said, "We are with you."

"And this is not going to be a place for children." Cassandra told Ardeth. The young boy pointed to the man in front of him and said, "If he's getting to go, then I get to come."

"And I am coming to offer any assistance that I can." Philos said as he had a bag of scrolls hanging on his side. Mathayus then said, "Okay, none of you are coming. It's way too dangerous."

"It's the same for you." Ardeth pointed out. Mathayus then questioned, "How did you even know about this."

"It's not difficult to figure out when you watch a punch of warriors marching to the gate." Philos bluntly pointed out to them. Mathayus then said, "Well, either way, you're not coming."

The three of them looked really disappointed as Cassandra said to Mathayus, "Let's get a move on now."

The gates started to open as Mathayus, Cassandra and the camel rejoined the group. Once the gates were fully opened, Mathayus and Balthazar pointed their swords out to the world and shouted, "TO BATTLE!"

All the warriors let out battle cries as their leaders charged out of the gates on their steeds. The combined warriors of Mathayus and Balthazar rushed out of the gate behind them.

As they were left behind, Ardeth looked to Arpid and Philos before asking, "We're going after them, aren't we?"

"Yes, my little friend." The former horse thief said with a grin. Then he said, "We're going because Mathayus is our friend."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Philos questioned as both he and Arpid snapped the reigns. Both horses reared up and neighed before charging out of the closing gates behind the army.

\\_|_/

**This story's dedication to:**

**Michael Clarke Duncan:**

**December 10, 1957 – September 3, 2012**

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** I plan to make things a little more intense in the next chapter. Hopefully we'll get to the rest of the story soon. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Avatar the Last Airbender or the Scorpion King, only the story. Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and the Scorpion King belongs to Universal and WWF. They only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

\\_|_/

**Cassandra:** _Previously__ on the Avatar and the Scorpion King:_

_When the descraters appeared before Kota, he noticed that one of them was missing and questioned, "Where is Taka? Why isn't he with you?"_

"_He was struck down by the Akkadian." They told him._

_They followed him towards a city that had a dark and mysterious air about it._

_As they walked through the city of Gomorrah, Kings Mathayus and Balthazar talked why the body of Memnon had been stolen. Mathayus then asked, "How much time do we have?"_

"_Not much." Balthazar said while shaking his head. Queen Isis then suggested, "Then we should make haste."_

"_Sounds like a plan." Balthazar said as they moved to make final preparations._

_In the city, Kota gave a speech to warriors of Memnon. When he had finished, he gave out orders in case they were attacked._

_After interrogating the descrater, the group now knew that time was short. They began to make preparations to leave._

_As they were left behind, Ardeth looked to Arpid and Philos before asking, "We're going after them, aren't we?"_

"_Yes, my little friend." The former horse thief said with a grin. Then he said, "We're going because Mathayus is our friend."_

"_Then what are we waiting for?" Philos questioned as both he and Arpid snapped the reigns. Both horses reared up and neighed before charging out of the closing gates behind the departing army._

\\_|_/

**Chapter Three: The Battle for the City of the Dead**

King Mathayus, Queen Cassandra, King Balthazar and Queen Isis and their combined army rode across the desert, creating a large dust cloud behind their horses and camel. They rode straight through the night and even as the sun started to come back up the next day. They passed by many sand dunes on their way to the City of the Dead. And it wasn't much longer until they were about ten miles outside the abandoned city.

The soldiers slid off of their mounts and began preparations for the upcoming battle. Arrows were made, blades were sharpened and moves were practiced. Mathayus, Balthazar, Cassandra and Isis stood with a few generals as they made out their battle plan. Mathayus made an outline of the city in the sand with his blade as he said, "Based on what our scouts have told us, there are two points of entry into the city."

Then pointing with the tip of his sword he pointed, "Here and here."

"We have the majority of the soldiers covering us with archers while a small team infiltrate through the two gates." Isis told them. Then she said, "While inside, the four of us will try to find the body and the scroll to secure them."

"Once both the body and the scroll have been secured," Mathayus said as he looked around, "we destroy at least one of the two so they can't complete the ritual. Then we let 'em have it."

"Sounds like a plan." Balthazar nodded. Looking to the generals he ordered, "Tell the men to be ready to attack by sunset."

"Yes, sire." One of them nods. All the other soldiers walked off to relay the orders. Cassandra looks to Mathayus and asks, "What if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know." Mathayus said, unsure of how the battle would go. Then he said, "But we'll figure it out. I know that much."

\\_|_/

Inside the city…

Kota had a few of the men place the bodies in the correct positions. Each of the bodies had been placed in a special tub filled with herbs. Looking down at the scroll in his hands, he then said to himself, "And as the eclipse draws near, recite this incantation."

"And you're sure that this'll work?" One of the desecraters asked as they joined Kota in the chamber. Though he was annoyed by their lack of faith in him, Kota rolled the scroll and looked to them as he said, "Have faith in me friends. The return of our master is almost upon us. We just need a few more hours.

"Have they been spotted?" Kota then questioned. They nodded and one of them said, "Yes, there about ten miles from the city. They'll be attacking soon."

"Then let them come." Kota said with a confident smirk. Then gesturing around him he said, "The Akkadian and his allies will have to get past our warriors as well as navigate through the labyrinth like corridors."

"That's true, it can get confusing." One of them agreed. Kota turned as he said, "Besides, once they do arrive, the ritual will have been completed."

Glancing back he said, "Now go and tell the soldiers to prepare."

"Yes, Kota." All three said in unison while bowing. The three turned walked off. Kota then walked between the three bodies and unrolled the scroll. With a smile he said, "While their faith in me is lacking, their service shall go unrewarded. Even to the bitter end."

Then throwing his head back he let loose a dark laugh.

\\_|_/

Back outside the city…

The sun started to set as the armies were fully prepared to attack. Cassandra and Mathayus walked to the outskirts to where they could get a good look at the city. The former then said, "We should attack before it gets too dark. The eclipse is only a few hours away."

"And we are." Mathayus assured her. Then he said, "We're just waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

"I say we attack when the sun touches the horizon." Balthazar suggested as he and Queen Isis met up with them. They were all caught off guard when a familiar voice shouted from the side, "Hey!"

The rulers and their soldiers all looked out to see a horse with three people riding it. Mathayus placed a hand over his eyes and squinted to get a good look at who was coming. When he recognized who it was, he said, "Oh, no."

"I did see them potentially foresee them coming, but I did not think that they'd actually do it." Cassandra said. Arpid, Ardeth and Philos rode up to the three leaders as the former horse thief laughed as he said, "My friends, I thought that we had nearly lost your trail a few miles back," He pointed back with his thumb as he said, "But our little friend, Ardeth, was able to see the tracks you left behind."

"Right." Mathayus nodded. Then he questioned, "What are you three doing here? It's not safe here. You could get hurt."

"So could you." Ardeth pointed out, just like how he had during the night they battled against Memnon. Mathayus huffed before saying, "I want the three of you to stay out of the battle, got it."

Ardeth groaned while Arpid then asked, "Come now, my friend. We could be of great help to you."

"The answer is no." Mathayus sternly told them. All three of them looked disappointed, but complied with their king's wishes. Balthazar then said, "Let us get ready to ride." They all looked to him as he said, "It is almost sunset."

Mathayus, Cassandra, Isis and the three riders all looked to see that the sun was indeed starting to set over the horizon. Queen Isis then said, "I'll go round up the troops."

"I'll help you." Balthazar said. Before Mathayus and Cassandra followed after them, the former looked to the three and said, "I mean it. Stay."

None of the three got off the horse as the two quickly hurried after the other two. Ardeth then asked, "Think we could sneak in around back?"

"I wouldn't advise it." Philos shook his head. Then he reminded, "We've already upset the king enough. It would be foolish to go against his wishes now."

"Then you two can stay here. But I'm going." Ardeth said as he was able to slip off the horse and ran across the dunes. Arpid shouted after him, "Ardeth! Come back!"

With a flick of the reins, the two raced after the boy.

\\_|_/

Inside the city...

Kota soon arrived on the walls of the city and pulled out a spy glass to see the coming battle. He could see the entire army waiting to strike as the sun started to set. Looking to the side of his own soldiers, he ordered, "Keep the main army busy, but let the Akkadian and the Nubian come into the city."

"Sir?" One soldier asked as he didn't understand. Kota looked to him and said, "I want to see their faces when they witness the true Scorpion King's return."

Without another word, the sorcerer walked back into the city.

\\_|_/

At the gates...

Mathayus and Cassandra once again rode on the back of the former's trusty camel. Balthazar and Queen Isis came in behind them on horse back. Looking to the army, Mathayus said, "Let it be known on this day, that we end the evil of Memnon and his followers. We ride to stop these men from unleashing an unholy abomination onto the Earth. Now," He turned his camel to the city before shouting, "TO BATTLE!"

Then he, Balthazar and every soldier in the army shouted war cries before charging across the sand. Looking at the wall, Mathayus could see the enemy army getting ready to fight back. Looking back he shouted, "Archers, fire when ready!"

The archers did as he said and let arrows fly at the enemy soldiers on the wall. Fighters both friend and foe cried out in pain as they were struck down by arrows. The gates to the city started to open and more soldiers poured out, weapons drawn to fight. Mathayus took out a few knives before flinging them at the closest approaching soldiers. Three soldiers fell to the ground with pained screams as the knives buried themselves into their chests. Then whipping out his sword, Mathayus slashed and hacked at the soldiers that came near them. Cassandra did the same with the short sword that she had been given before the battle started. They then noticed how the herd of the soldiers had moved to fight the main army, and Mathayus cracked the reins for his camel to go faster. Looking behind him, he saw that Balthazar was following close behind.

\\_|_/

Back of the City of the Dead...

Ardeth ran around to the back of the city with Arpid and Philos running behind him. While they had been chasing the boy, a cobra had popped up out of the sand and it had scared their horse. When it had raised up, Arpid and Philos cried out as they fell off. The horse had run off, leaving both men to chase after Ardeth. When they had reached the back entrance of the city, they found it surprisingly lacking with guards. They all looked to their left as they could hear the sounds of shouting and weapons clanging together. Ardeth then said, "Come on! We can cut through here."

"And what is it that you're planning to do?" Philos questioned. The boy then said, "Well, if we can get that scroll away from whomever's got it, it'll disrupt the ritual."

Arpid and Philos looked to each other and the former said, "He does make a pretty good case."

"A pretty good case?" Philos questioned to the former horse thief. Then he pointed out, "If either of you hadn't noticed, there's only three of us."

"We'll come up with something." Ardeth shrugged as he found a hole in the wall that they could use. Then without looking back as he crawled through he said, "Come on!"

Arpid and Philos looked to each other before the latter groaned and they both followed after the boy.

\\_|_/

Battle...

The battle on the other side of the city continued to rage as Mathayus and Balthazar's mounts continued to make their way through the city. Though they were able to cut down a few stragglers that came at them, they didn't get much resistance as they went through the gates. They stopped their rides and Mathayus looked to the others before questioning, "Is it just me, or did it seem like they wanted us to get through?"

"You do have a point, Mathayus." Balthazar admitted. Queen Isis then said, "They knew that we were coming. Perhaps we should fall back."

"I second that." Cassandra said. Balthazar then said, "I don't agree with that plan."

"He's right." Mathayus agreed, slightly surprising the both of them. Then he pointed out, "If they use the power of the lunar eclipse and resurrect Memnon, I think we all know what's gonna happen when he's alive again."

"Just buy us some time to find the scroll, the sorcerer and the body." Balthazar said. Then he added, "Stay with the troops."

Both Mathayus and Balthazar slid off of their mounts and quickly ran further into the city. Cassandra shouted, "Mathayus!"

The Akkadian stopped to look back and she smiled as she said, "May the gods be with you."

Mathayus smiled and nodded back before running after Balthazar. As they watched them go, Queen Isis turned her horse and told Cassandra, "Go with them. They will need your help."

"Can you handle the battle outside?" Cassandra asked with worry for her friend. Queen Isis smiled and said, "I led an army when Memnon wasn't an undead walking corpse." She removed her sword from her side and smirked as she said, "I think I will be just fine."

Then with a flick of the reins, she sped off back to the battlefield. Cassandra watched her go before following after the boys.

\\_|_/

Inside the main chamber...

In the main chamber where the ritual is meant to happen, Kota sat in the lotus position as he meditated. On his way here he could hear the sounds of battle rage outside the city, but knew that all would be fine. He could feel the eclipse coming and with it, the power to fully resurrect his master and the other two. The sounds of doors opening made his eyes slightly raise. He heard one of the desecraters say, "Well, all is going according to your brilliant 'plan', sir. What do we do know?"

"The Akkadian and Nubian kings have entered the city." Another said. Kota wasn't worried at all as he stood up and said, "Fear not, it will take them a while to navigate the labyrinth of corridors just to get here. And by that time…" He turned to them as he said, "It'll be too late for them to stop us."

The three desecraters looked to each other, unsure of the plan. On the inside, Kota scowled at their lack of faith in his plan and he was getting tired of it. But then he smiled as he knew that the fools would get what was coming to them.

\\_|_/

In one of the many corridors...

Ardeth, Arpid and Philos all walked through the corridors as they had become lost in the city. Philos grumbled as he said, "Good going the two of you. We've become completely lost in here."

"Then why do the voices I hear get closer?" Ardeth asked as he pointed down the corridor. Philos and Arpid look to each other before the former said, "I'm not hearing anything."

"Neither am I." Arpid said as he didn't hear the voices either. Ardeth then told them, "Yeah, I just heard someone say," Then he said with a deep voice, "'We had better hurry to watch the return of the master. We need to get to the main chamber.'"

"How did you hear all that?" Philos questioned. Ardeth shrugged as he said, "Maybe I'm hearing the echo before you guys."

"I find that hard to believe." Philos said while crossing his arms. Arpid looked to he left before saying, "Then again, he might have heard those guys."

Ardeth and Philos looked to where Arpid was looking and saw a small crawl space and could see a few guards on the other side. The guards didn't yell at them so the three hadn't been spotted yet. Ardeth moved towards the crawl space and Arpid grabbed the boy by the arm and quietly said, "Are you crazy?! You can't go through there! We won't be able to follow you."

"Yeah, but if one of us can get to the scroll…" Ardeth pointed out. Arpid and Philos looked to each other as they new that the kid had a point. The former then said, "Uh, Mathayus is going to kill me for this." He looked to the boy and said, "Fine, but once you find the scroll and if you're able to get it, you come straight back, got it."

"Mm-hmm." Ardeth nodded. Then turning, he started to climb into the crawl space and disappeared into the stone work.

Ardeth could see that the guards had their backs turned to him as he neared the end of the tunnel. When he reached the end, he saw a small stone in front of him and an idea came to mind. Looking about, he saw two corridors and picked up the little rock. With careful aim, he was able to throw the rock down the corridor to the left. The two guards looked down the tunnel and began to move to inspect what it was. Once they were gone, Ardeth moved out of the crawl space and quickly moved down the corridor to his right. As he ran down the hall, Ardeth hoped that Arpid and Philos would be all right.

\\_|_/

Philos and Arpid's corridor...

As they stood at the other end of the crawl space waiting for Ardeth, Arpid and Philos couldn't help but worry about the boy. The former horse thief then suggested, "Perhaps we should go the long way and meet up with him."

"We'll never be able to navigate through the labyrinth of corridors in this place." Philos said as he shook his head. Then he said, "We'll just have to trust the boy to come back."

"How badly do you think Mathayus will kill us when he learns about this little escapade?" Arpid asked, knowing that he would find out. Philos shrugged and he said, "Hard to say. He might congratulate us before killing us should we be successful."

That filled Arpid with a little comfort. But it faded when the inventor said, "But if we fail then it's not just Mathayus that we'll have to worry about."

"Oh, right." Arpid said as he remembered that Memnon would be risen if they failed to stop the ritual. But before more could be said, portals began to appear beneath their feet and both men cried out as they fell through the floor.

Arpid and Philos grunted when they hit another floor and landed in a heap. The former groaned as the latter gasped for breath. The sound of footsteps drew their attention and they looked up to see a man wearing a sorcerer's cloak standing in front of them. The man had a smirk as he said, "You were so loud in the corridor's on the south side that we could have shot you in the dark."

Looking behind him, the sorcerer then ordered, "Take them to the chamber." When he looked back to the two men, his smirk returned as he said, "All the pieces shall soon be in place."

Arpid and Philos looked to each other as they knew that this was all a trap for Mathayus and the others. They tried to resist as guards showed up and grabbed them by the arms and led them to a couple of pillars with shackles hanging on them. The guards quickly placed the shackles on their wrists to where they couldn't move their arms or away from the pillars. Philos looked to Arpid and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea…" Arpid suggested. But he shook his head as he said, "But it's not the best plan."

"What?" Philos said, wanting to know what his comrade was thinking. Arpid looked as if he would hate himself before taking a deep breath. Then at the top of his lungs he shouted, "Mathayus! It is a trap!"

His shouts echoed throughout the chamber and he hoped throughout the city.

\\_|_/

As he ran through the corridors, Ardeth stopped when he heard Arpid's cry echo, "MATHAYUS! IT IS A TRAP!"

"Arpid?" Ardeth asked as he looked back the way he came. He thought of going back, but he knew that if Arpid and Philos were somehow already ahead of him, his best chances were to continue in the same direction. With a sigh, Ardeth continued to run through the corridors.

\\_|_/

Mathayus and Balthazar with the trailing from behind Cassandra had just made their way to the lower levels of the city and were trying to find their way to the main chamber. But they all stopped when they heard, "MATHAYUS! IT IS A TRAP!"

"Was that Arpid?" Mathayus asked as they both looked around. Balthazar nodded and said, "Can't mistake his voice anywhere."

"But what's he doing here?" Cassandra's voice said from behind. Both men look back to see her running to catch up to them. Mathayus asks, "What are you doing down here?"

"Lending you my help." She told them. Then she smiled as she said, "Three heads are better than one, especially in this situation."

"That may be," Balthazar said, a little annoyed that his orders weren't fully followed, "it's going to get dangerous the further we go."

"Well, it sounds like some of our friends are here too." Cassandra pointed out. Then she said, "Let's hurry up and help them."

"Good thinking." Mathayus said as they started running again. Then he added, "Then I'll kill all three of them for coming where they weren't supposed to."

\\_|_/

Main chamber…

The sun had fully set by this time and the moon was quickly rising into place just as the eclipse was just about to start. Kota looked to his two captives just as he could feel the presence of the boy getting closer. His senses also alerted him to the Akkadian and his allies as well. Kota smiled as he knew that it was time to start the ritual. Looking to his servants he said, "We may begin now."

"So how does this work exactly?" One of them asked, not understanding. Kota then said, "It's actually quite simply really." Then pointing to the three caskets he said, "The three of you just stand next to the sarcophagus and check to see when they have life and move again."

The three desecraters looked to each other, not fully buying what he was saying. But they still moved to get into position. Once they were standing at the heads of the sarcophagi, Kota moved to where he was in the middle of the three. Then unrolling the scroll, he looked over its contents and started the incantation in an ancient tongue. As he chanted the incantation, the bodies of Memnon, Thorak and Prince Takmet started to glow a greenish outline. Kota's eyes too started to glow green as he smirked. His grin grew even wider when he heard one of the desecraters say, "Kota! It's working!"

"Of course it's working you fools!" Kota shouted before beginning the next step, "Just stay put! It won't be much longer!"

Then chanting the next part of the incantation, the three desecraters' bodies started to glow. They looked down to see that something was going on. One looked to Kota and said, "Uh, I think-"

"No longer will you have to worry about thinking!" Kota shouted as he started to finish. He raised his voice as he shouted the incantation this time. All three desecraters screamed as the green energy around them started to leave them and drift down to the bodies in the sarcophagi. Arpid and Philos watched in horror as their bodies started to shrivel up while the corpses started to regenerate. The desecraters soon stopped screaming as even their souls left their bodies and flew towards a pool of dark water. And as they started to sink down into the water, three other souls rose from it and flew to the three corpses. The souls dove into the bodies as the wounds finished healing up.

Kota smiled as he stopped chanting and waited for Memnon's resurrection.

Mathayus, Cassandra, Balthazar and Ardeth all ran into the chamber just as the middle sarcophagus stopped glowing. They all stared in horror as the no longer burnt body of Memnon sat up in the sarcophagus. It had its arms crossed in its eyes closed. The eyes twitched before opening fully with a white glow in them and let loose an unholy roar that echoed throughout the City of the Dead.

\\_|_/

**This story's dedication to:**

**Michael Clarke Duncan:**

**December 10, 1957 – September 3, 2012**

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** And I'm gonna stop it here. In the next chapter Mathayus will battle the newly resurrected Memnon before being sent to a whole new world. I'll try to make it as long as I can. But at least the prologue is almost finished. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Avatar the Last Airbender or the Scorpion King, only the story. Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and the Scorpion King belongs to Universal and WWF. They only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

\\_|_/

**Cassandra:**_ Previously on the Avatar and the Scorpion King:_

_Mathayus, Cassandra, Balthazar and Isis stood at a distance __while observing the City of the Dead._

_K__ota watched as a few soldiers placed the bodies in the sarcophagi as they prepared for the ritual. He became annoyed when one questioned and forced a smile as he said, "Have faith my friends. The return of our rightful master is almost upon us."_

_Then with a glare he ordered, "Now go and tell the soldiers to prepare."_

_Mathayus, Cassandra, Balthazar and Isis stared in shock to the arrival of Arpid, Ardeth and __Philos. Mathayus then warned, "You guys need to stay out here and out of the battle, where it's safe."_

_A__s Mathayus, Cassandra and Balthazar were making their way to the main chamber where the ritual was about to happen, Arpid and Philos strangely found themselves in the main chamber. They watched in horror as the three descraters screamed while their souls were being sucked out of their bodies. When Mathayus, Cassandra, Balthazar and Ardeth all arrived in the chamber, they were all shocked to see the burned corpse of Memnon sitting up. It's eyes snapped open before letting loose an unholy roar._

\\_|_/

**Chapter Four: The Living vs. the Dead**

Mathayus and his friends all stared in shock to the resurrection of Memnon and two of his minions. The resurrected Memnon looked about before laying his eyes on Kota. His eyes narrowing in a glare he questioned, "Kota? What took you so long?"

"Kota?" Cassandra whispered before her eyes widened to the familiar sounding name. Kota walked over to his master and bowed while saying, "Apologies, my lord. Preparations took much longer than expected. But your resurrection was a complete success."

"I can see that." Memnon said before turning to the other two revived men. Looking between them he said, "Thorak. Takmet."

"Lord Memnon." Both men greeted before bowing to him. Memnon then turned back to Kota and then said, "Your spell, will it last?"

"Of course." Kota nodded. Then he added, "And you are able to absorb the knowledge and skills from another."

This made Memnon curious and he asked, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean to say is that through your will you shall be able to take from another. Once you have defeated them of course." Kota explained. Memnon then thought about his servant's words before saying, "So, if I were to defeat a certain Akkadian, I could then take his skills and add them to my own?"

"Yes, my lord." Kota once again nodded. Memnon smiled and said, "You have done well, Kota. Your studies have made you a great sorcerer."

"I thank you, Lord Memnon." The sorcerer humbly accepted. Then he added, "And I have brought you a few gifts." Turning to the two pillars where his captives were he said, "Two of the Akkadian's allies."

"And that's not all." Kota said with a smirk. Suddenly his eyes began to glow and he turned and pointed his hand where Mathayus' company was. The three friends felt a pull on their beings and they all yelped when they were pulled forward. They fell onto their faces and tumbled down the steps. All three of them groaned as they picked themselves up.

Memnon chuckled before saying, "Well, this is a sight."

He walked over to them and looked to the two that he hated the most. Looking to his former sorceress he said, "My dear Cassandra."

Her and Mathayus looked up to him as he turned his gaze to Mathayus and said, "And my usurper, the Akkadian."

His gaze hardened before he delivered a kick against Mathayus' face. The Akkadian grunted as he fell backwards. Looking down at his hand, Memnon thought about putting his new found powers to the test. A sinister grin formed on the former king's face as he reached down. Mathayus quickly rolled back before whipping out his sword and held the point at his enemy.

"To be honest, I would have been very disappointed if it was done the easy way." Memnon said before cracking his neck. Backing up to the statue on his left, he quickly removed a blade from it before readying himself. Mathayus made the first move by trying to slash at Memnon, but the former Scorpion King was able to block it before trying for a swing of his own blade. The two started to move away from Balthazar and Cassandra and the two looked over to the other two corpses.

"I'll see what I can do against them." Balthazar said before whipping out his own blade and looked to the reanimated Thorak and Takmet. With a half smirk he raises his blade and asks, "Who dies first?"

Both Takmet and Thorak grabbed a spear from a set of statues close to them and stood at the ready. Balthazar let out a war cry before charging at his enemies. While the five of them were engaged in combat, Cassandra made her way over to the captive Philos and Arpid. Taking out a knife she began to work on cutting Arpid's bindings. Without looking up she said, "You know that Mathayus is going to kill you for coming in here."

"More than likely." Arpid agreed. She then asked, "Where's Ardeth?"

"Somewhere within the city." Philos said from his pillar. He shook his head as he told her, "We don't know exactly where he is at the moment."

"Just one problem after another, eh?" Cassandra rhetorically asked as she continued to saw at the bindings with her knife.

\\_|_/

Queen Isis slashed one enemy soldier down before turning and blocking another sword incoming strike with her spear. Twisting her weapon to move his weapon, she then landed a kick against the man's head. He fell to the ground and she was about to turn to look for another opponent when she felt a sinister feel in the air. Isis turned her head towards the city and could feel that they were too late in stopping the resurrection. Spotting her second in command she shouted, "Keep these grunts busy, I've got to go!"

"Good luck, your Majesty!" Her lieutenant shouted back before impaling her foe with her spear.

Queen Isis turned and ran for the city to help her allies anyway that she could. As she ran, the queen had to be vigilant for any enemy soldiers that came running at her. Queen Isis just hoped that she wasn't too late to help her friends.

\\_|_/

Mathayus and the resurrected Memnon continued to do battle with each other as the latter forced the former up a set of stairs. One would slash while the other parried and vice versa while they continued to climb up the stairs. Mathayus saw a rope to his right while he blocked a sword stroke from Memnon. An idea forming into his head, Mathayus jumped out of the way of another sword swing and grabbed the rope. He yelled as he swung from the steps and left a confused Memnon.

Balthazar was slightly struggling against the combined forces of Thorak and Takmet as he blocked one spear thrust and slashed at the bearer of the other. Thorak was able to knock Balthazar's sword aside before kicking the Nubian King to the ground. Balthazar rolled out of the way when Takmet's spear came down and was quick to rise to his feet, only for Thorak to come in from behind and try to choke him. Quickly reacting by dropping his sword, Balthazar tried to wrestle himself from Thorak's grip while Takmet prepared to impale Balthazar with his spear. There was an evil glint in the undead prince's eye as he smiled. While still trying to get spear off of him, Balthazar glanced back and said to Thorak, "Your pal is gonna stick us both if you don't let go."

"It would be a pleasure to see you die." Thorak said, intending not to move. Then he added, "Though I have a new chance at life, I will do anything to see you and the Akkadian fall."

"Good to know." Balthazar said while trying to break free.

But before Takmet could take a step forward, the shoe of a woman knocked him aside from the right. Balthazar and Thorak looked to see Queen Isis reach down and pick up the fallen spear. She looked to Thorak and said, "I think you should let him go now."

Thorak was able to shove Balthazar aside and twirled his spear in his hands. He pointed the sharp end to Isis and she spun hers over her head before doing the same to him. Then with a yell, the two enemies rushed at each other.

Balthazar shook his head as he picked himself up and saw his sword just a few feet from him. Getting up, he made a dash for his blade when Takmet beat him to it. The resurrected Takmet grinned as he twirled the blade in his hands and made a dash for Balthazar. The Nubian King quickly moved of the way when Takmet brought the blade down in a vertical slash. When Takmet tried to slash him with a horizontal swipe, Balthazar grabbed the undead prince's arm before kicking Takmet in the gut. The prince fell to the ground while Balthazar reclaimed his sword. With a twirl of his own, he said to Takmet as the prince picked himself up, "Do you really think that this will end differently than last time."

"This time, I have enough power to beat you." Takmet retorted. Balthazar shook his head before saying, "Well see about that."

The two enemies yelled while rushing at each other.

While most of them were fighting, Ardeth quietly snuck over to where Kota was to see if there was any way he could help. He saw the scroll that Kota read sitting on the table and figured that there might be something that he could use to help his friends. Ardeth carefully reached for the scroll and was able to quietly remove it from his belt.

Kota felt something missing from his person and reached behind him to grasp the scroll but all his hand felt was air. Looking behind him, Kota gasped when he saw that the scroll was gone. When he looked up, he saw Ardeth running off with the scroll in his hand. Kota silently cursed himself chasing after the boy.

Cassandra finished cutting off Arpid's binds before moving to Philos. Philos then said, "We must return Memnon and the other two to the grave quickly."

"I know, with the more time that they are among the living," Cassandra said as she cut the binds, "the more powerful they could become."

"What can I do?" Arpid asked, really wanting to be useful. Cassandra could hear the sounds of Ardeth's running from Kota and told him, "Go and see if you can help Ardeth."

"I can do that." Arpid nodded while Cassandra continued to saw through Philos' bindings.

The former horse thief could see Ardeth running through the chamber with Kota hot on his heels. With a sputter he looked about to see how he could help the kid out. He saw an intact stone slab just sitting there and ran over to pick it up. Arpid strained as he attempted to pick it up and was able to get it a few feet off the ground. He moved to the right position and threw it after Ardeth ran past him. Kota saw the stone slab as it hit the ground in front of him but was too late to react in time. The sorcerer yelled when he tripped over the slab and grunted in pain as he hit the floor. Taking a breath, Kota then glared as he said, "I'm dealing with a street rat and a horse thief. I should not be having this much trouble!"

Getting up with a growl he chased after both Arpid and Ardeth again. Arpid looked back and could see the angry look on Kota's face. Looking to his young friend he said, "He doesn't look too happy!"

"How would you feel if someone stole something from you and then another guy dropped something at your feet?" Ardeth rhetorically asked. Arpid shrugged and said, "I'd have a pretty bad day too."

The two friends continued to run away from the mad sorcerer. They were able to pull ahead when they turned a corner.

Mathayus continued to swing on the rope while Memnon waited on the stairs. The undead king looked up to see that the rope was connected to the wall and made a run for it. Mathayus saw him going for it and started to swing the rope for the stairs. When he had enough momentum, Mathayus let go of the rope just as Memnon cut through it with his blade. Looking over the side of the staircase, the undead king watched as the rest of the rope fell down before looking with a surprised look to see the Akkadian running up with his sword raised. Memnon blocked it before receiving a punch to the gut from Mathayus. Mathayus grabbed his enemy's shirt before saying, "A little something from our last battle."

Memnon cried out as Mathayus threw him off the edge of the stairs to the ground below. Memnon grunted when he hit the ground, and Mathayus was somewhat shocked to see him getting back on his feet. Memnon cracked his neck without the use of his hands before turning and looking up to his foe. Mathayus glared back while running to another rope and slid all the way down. Memnon rushed forward to meet the Akkadian head on and both swung their swords in a clash when Mathayus reached the ground.

Queen Isis and Thorak were going heavy on the blows as they used their spears. Isis pinned his spear to the ground before doing a cartwheel and landing several blows to his head with her feet. As he was disoriented, Isis then landed a kick to his midsection and he stumbled backwards.

Balthazar was having a much easier time against Takmet as with every swipe, blow or stab that came his way he was able to block, catch or avoid. The undead prince was able to reclaim his spear but it didn't help much. Takmet was becoming ever irritated at how he hadn't changed much even after coming back to life. Balthazar caught the long part of the spear before yanking the prince forward. Takmet gasped when Balthazar grabbed him by the throat before throwing him forward.

He, Thorak and Memnon all crashed into each other before they were surrounded by all three rulers. They all looked up with glares at their most hated foes. Kota stopped chasing the two and gasped when he saw what was happening. Through gritted teeth he said, "No, no, no. This cannot be happening." Raising both his hands he said, "I will not allow it."

His eyes glowed as he opened a portal beneath the three and they all cried out when they fell through. Mathayus, Balthazar and Queen Isis all looked around before spotting Kota with their opponents behind him. The sorcerer then said, "I think we've tolerated you lot long enough."

He began to speak in the ancient tongue as his eyes started to glow again. This time they took on a purplish hue. A dome of energy appeared above the three rulers and they instantly knew that it was bad news.

"Cassandra!" Philos warned and gestured with his head. The sorceress turned and gasped when she saw that it was a spell meant to destroy all who were in the dome.

But before any harm could be truly done, the dome suddenly took on a blue color. Kota became confused while continuing to speak his spell. The dome gave off a bright flash, causing everyone in and outside of it to cover their eyes. When they opened them again, King Mathayus, King Balthazar and Queen Isis had vanished.

\\_|_/

**This story's dedication to:**

**Michael Clarke Duncan:**

**December 10, 1957 – September 3, 2012**

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** And here is where I'm gonna stop. And this is the final chapter of the prologue story, other than the end credits. Soon, we'll get into the main story of the three rulers teaming up with team Avatar. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something to happen. See you all next time.


	5. Ending Credits

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of _Avatar the Last Airbender _or the _Scorpion King_, only the story. The characters of _Avatar the Last Airbender_ belongs to Nickelodeon and the _Scorpion King_ belongs to Universal and WWF. They only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** And here is the final piece of this small part of the story. Hopefully, I'll get Book One started soon.

\\_|_/

**Avatar and the Scorpion King Prologue Ending Titles**

(Cue **I Stand Alone** by _Godsmack_)

It was a peaceful day over ancient Egypt until the sky turned blood red, depicting a bad omen.

**Godsmack:**_ Now __I've told you this once before_

_Y__ou can't control me_

**Ralf Moller as Thorak**

A platoon of warriors ride across the ancient Sahara sands as they prepare for battle against dark forces. The army was being led by Queen Isis, King Balthazar, Queen Cassandra and King Mathayus as they feared that one of their enemies would be returning. They rode underneath the hot sun towards their destination. Some had their weapons already ready while others kept them away.

**Godsmack:**_ If you try to take me down you're gonna break_

_I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me_

**Peter Facinellia as Takmet**

Soon they stood outside the gates of a city that had a feeling of unrest above it. The army quickly prepared themselves for battle when the gates to the city opened up. Enemy warriors rushed out of the city to engage the heroes' army.

**Godsmack:**_ I'm picking you out of me_

_You run away_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

**Jeremy Irons as Desecrater 1**

While the main troops were taking on the enemy army, Mathayus, Cassandra and Balthazar make their way into the city. In another part of the city, Ardeth, Arpid and Philos also sneak into the city.

**Godsmack:**_ You're always hiding behind your so called goddess_

**Jim Cummings as Desecrater 2**

While they made their way through the City of the Dead, the moon moved into its position for the eclipse. As the eclipse neared, the uneasy air over the city became more so.

**Godsmack:**_ So what you don't think that we can see your face_

**Christian Bale as Desecrater 3**

Back at the city of Gomorrah, Taka was sitting comfortably in his cell. Suddenly he felt a sensation wrapping around his throat. Looking down he saw that there wasn't anything there, but he could feel someone's grip tightening. In a matter of minutes, Taka fell to the ground dead.

**Godsmack:** _Resurrected back before the final fallen_

**Ben Affleck as Taka**

Kota smiled when he relaxed his grip and his eyes stopped glowing. Confident that he had tied up any loose ends, he turned to the three sarcophagi to prepare for the ceremony. Removing the scroll from his sleeve he looked over it once more.

**Godsmack:**_ Now they've arrest until I can make my own way_

_I'm not afraid of fading_

**Woody Harrelson as Kota**

Sneaking into the city, Arpid, Philos and Ardeth carefully made their way through the corridors. Arpid and Philos looked a little too nervous while Ardeth kept alert. Soon they came to a fork in the road and they all took a different route.

**Godsmack: **_I stand alone_

_Feeling your sting down inside me_

_I'm not dying for it_

_I stand alone_

**Tutu Sweeney as Ardeth**

**Grant Heslov as Arpid**

**Bernard Hill as Philos**

Outside during the battle, Queen Isis was able to cut down and lead her forces against the enemy army with ease. When she cut down another enemy soldier, she looked back to the city before growing worried about her friends. Knowing that her second in command would know what to do, Isis quickly made her way into the city.

**Godsmack:**_Everything that I believe is fading_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

**Sherri Howard as Queen Isis**

King Balthazar slashed down any opponents who came his way as he walked through the City of the Dead's corridors. When he came to a corridor that intersected with the one he was taking, Balthazar turned and saw a way to the main chamber. Turning down it he started to run.

**Godsmack:**_ And now its my time (now its my time)_

_It's my time to dream (my time to dream)_

_Dream of the sky (dream of the sky)_

**Michael Clark Duncan as King Balthazar**

As she ran after Mathayus, Cassandra stopped when suddenly she had a vision. She saw them being too late, but as the vision continued she could tell that something would happen to the heroes. Whether it was good or bad she couldn't tell.

**Godsmack:**_ Make me believe that this place is inplagued_

_By the poison in me_

**Kelly Hu as Cassandra**

Soon the eclipses power was in full effect and Kota raised both his arms as he began the spell. His eyes, the bodies in the sarcophagi and the bodies of the three descraters glowed a sickly green color. All three men yelled in pain as their souls were stolen from them and the souls of Takmet, Thorak and Memnon returned to their bodies. Once the transference was complete, all three corpses sat up and let loose roars.

**Godsmack:**_ Help me decide if my fire will burn out_

_Before you can breathe_

_Breathe into me_

**Steven Brand as Memnon**

Mathayus, Cassandra and Balthazar all stood before the three resurrected men. They looked to the side to see Queen Isis joining them. Cassandra moved to help their three friends while Isis took Cassandra's place. They all readied their weapons before engaging. Mathayus and Memnon's blades clashed together as they looked to each other with glares.

**Godsmack:**_ I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

**Jack Desena as Sokka**

The three heroes were able to knock their foes into a spot. Kota then used his magic to stop them from re-killing Memnon, Thorak and Takmet. His eyes glowed and a dome of energy appeared over the heroes.

**G****odsmack:**_ Feeling your __sting__ down __inside me_

_I'm not dying for it_

_I stand alone_

**Mae Whitman as Katara**

As the dome continued to pulse around them, on the ground outside the dome, a spout of air, water, earth and fire appeared on all four sides of the dome. Then in a flash, Mathayus, Balthazar and Isis disappeared.

**Godsmack:**_ Everything that I believe is fading_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

**Zach Tyler Eisen as Aang**

When they arrive in the new world, Mathayus and his friends find themselves somewhere cold and face to face with three children. Mathayus and Aang shake hands in greeting as a new friendship is forged.

**Godsmack:**_ Inside_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

**Dwayne Johnson as Mathayus**

The Scorpion King and the Avatar both turn to look at the future and the upcoming foes they will have to face.

**Godsmack:**_ I stand alone_

_Inside_

\\_|_/

**This story's dedication to:**

**Michael Clarke Duncan:**

**December 10, 1957 – September 3, 2012**

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** I know that they weren't exactly in this part of the story, but since they are part of the main cast I thought why not. Like I said, I hope to get Book 1 started soon. But I'll be mostly focused on other stories for a while. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something to happen. See you all next time.


End file.
